


Regula numărul unu

by AnaMariaApostol



Category: 90210 (2008), One Tree Hill
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M
Language: Română
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMariaApostol/pseuds/AnaMariaApostol
Summary: Rose Indigo îsi trăieste viata ca oricare adolescent de varsta ei. Cand parintii ei divorteaza, ea se inchide intr-un glob de sticla, nelansand pe cineva sa se apropie de ea. Putin timp dupa, incepe sa fie o eleva de liceu, care da meditatii capitanului echipei de baschet, Nathan Prescott.Ce se intampla cand Nathan ii spune lui Rose ca e indragostit de ea? Va respecta el singura ei regula?Volumul I - Regula numărul unuVolumul II - În dragoste şi-n războiVolumul III - Secretele unei căsnicii fericite





	1. Noapte bună, Rose!

**Author's Note:**

> Această carte a fost inspirată în unele părţi din serialul "One Tree Hill" şi "90210", dar nu am copiat absolut nimic! Numele personajelor sunt alese random. Am avut o listă cu mai multe nume şi am ales folosind bileţele extrase la întâmplare.  
> Lectură plăcută!

Douăzeci şi unu aprilie este tradiţia familiei mele de a ieşi la picnic din fiecare an. Anul acesta, tata nu era cu noi. Doar mama şi Gavin.   
— Rose, întârziem la picnic!   
— Vin, mamă!   
Ce aţi auzit voi acum este vocea mamei care mă strigă să mergem la un picnic cu noul ei...iubit. Părinţii mei au divorţat, iar eu locuiesc cu mama încă de atunci. Acum ea este într-o relaţie cu Gavin, care culmea este şeful ei. Şi înainte să întrebaţi, nu...nu primeşte mărire de salariu.   
   
   
— Când o să ne spui câte ceva despre iubitul tău, Rose?   
— Mamă!   
Uram când mama aducea vorba de băieţi...mai ales de un băiat anume. Nathaniel Prescott. Doar cel mai dorit băiat din liceu. Şi eu aveam marele noroc să fiu iubita lui. Cum s-a întâmplat? Ei, asta e o altă poveste. Dar am timp. Totul a început vara trecută când eu şi Macy, cea mai bună prietenă a mea, am ieşit la un bar din oraş. Ea tocmai se despărţise de Felicia ( da, prietenei mele cele mai bune îi plac fetele şi ce?), iar eu am propus să ieşim la un bar. Speram ca asta s-o facă să uite de Felicia şi a mers, dar pentru mine a fost un coşmar...   
— Bună, Rose! Ce te aduce pe aici?   
— Nate...n-am chef de replicile tale de agăţat.   
— Oh, ai prins curaj să-mi răspunzi, hă? N-am de gând să mă încurc cu tine. Nu în noaptea asta, aşa că stai calmă. Dar îti voi cumpăra o băutură. Pare ca prietena ta e distrasă.   
— Da, pare că a trecut peste Felicia.   
Nate şi-a pus degetele pe bărbia mea, ridicându-mi capul, pentru că eu încercam să îi evit privirea. Preferam să mor decât să-l privesc în ochi. Ştiam că are ochii albaştrii şi eu eram cam îndrăgostită de el încă din clasa a opta, dar nu aveam de gând să îl las să afle asta.    
El nu era un băiat rău, precum dorea să pară. I-am dat meditaţii la matematică în a zecea şi începusem să-i cunosc latura amabilă şi prietenoasă. Îmi aducea un trandafir roşu la fiecare şedinţă, iar când dădea răspunsuri corecte, îi dădeam voie să facă ce vrea timp de cinci minute. Până a apărut...Amanda Sawyer. Până să apară ea, Nate se comporta frumos şi părea că are un pic de băiat bun în el, dar mă înşelasem.   
Revenind la Nate din prezent...   
— Îmi plăcea mai mult de tine când erai vorbăreaţă. Ce s-a întâmplat cu tine? Te-ai despărţit de iubitul tău?   
— Nu e treaba ta, Nate.   
— Desigur.    
Mi-a întins paharul de tequila şi mi-a zâmbit într-un mod în care numai el zâmbea.   
— Orice s-ar fi întâmplat, nu merită lacrimile tale. Bea asta şi treci peste!   
— Ba merită, Nate...E prea greu pentru mine să trec prin toate de astea de una singură. Nu că ti-ar păsa sau ceva, dar unii dintre noi avem şi probleme şi nu avem doar o viaţă plină de lapte şi miere.   
— E vorba de divorţul alor tăi, nu?   
Mi-am şters lacrimile şi m-am uitat la el.   
—Părinţii mei sunt avocaţi...iar mama s-a ocupat de divorţ.   
— Te rog să nu spui întregii şcoli. E destul faptul că ştii tu, nu vreau să ştie toţi.   
— Nu voi spune nimic, ai încredere în mine.   
Am acceptat totuşi paharul de tequila, deşi nu aveam vârsta legală pentru a consuma alcool. L-am băut şi am simţit o stare ciudată. Nate a observat asta şi s-a aşezat lângă mine.   
— E prima data când bei, nu?   
Am dat uşor din cap. M-am uitat la el şi i-am văzut din nou ochii aceea albaştri care pur şi simplu mă făceau să mă îndrăgostesc din nou şi din nou. Mi-am retras capul şi m-am uitat în altă parte când Nate a întrebat :   
— Atunci poate ar trebui să bei ceva mai pentru începători. Ce zici de o bere?   
— Nu, mersi. Sunt bine.    
Mi-a zâmbit şi şi-a plasat mâna dreaptă pe obrazul meu. Aveau o vânătaie din ziua în care mă lovise tatăl meu. Motiv pentru care mama a ales divorţul...Tata era violent şi începuse să bea. Mult. Şi-a pierdut job-ul şi asta l-a făcut să-şi iasă din minţi.   
— Te doare?   
— Nu. Doar când îmi amintesc...doar mai mult...   
M-am uitat din nou în ochii lui şi mi-am muşcat buza inferioară. La naiba! Nu trebuia să fac asta!   
— Îmi pare rău..., am zis privind spre mulţimea de adolescenţi care dansau. Trebuie să...trebuie să plec.   
Nate nu şi-a mutat mâna. Mi-a întors capul uşor spre el şi s-a apropiat de mine, parcă hipnotizându-mă. Nu puteam să mă mişc. Nu puteam să mă gândesc la nimic.   
— Nate, eu...   
— Strici momentul.   
S-a apropiat de mine şi mi-a trasat conturul buzelor cu degetele. Simţeam ceva ce nu mai simţisem până atunci niciodată. Mi-am închis ochii din instinct şi am aşteptat următoarea lui mişcare.   
— O s-o săruţi sau o să stai stană de piatră? Am auzit vocea Amandei de undeva din spatele meu.   
M-am tras de lângă Nate şi mi-am ferit privirea de a Amandei.   
— La naiba, Amanda! N-ai altceva de făcut de cât să mă enervezi pe mine?   
— La naiba cu tine, Nate! Cum poţi să te desparţi de mine şi apoi să mergi la creatura asta s-o săruţi?! Ce are ea atât de special?   
Nate s-a ridicat şi a apucat-o pe Amanda de mâini, nelăsând-o să-i scape.   
— N-ai dreptul să judeci oamenii fără să-i cunoşti, ai înţeles? Nu îţi voi permite să spui ceva urât despre Rose!   
Amanda a pufnit şi s-a uitat la mine.   
— O, Doamne! Rose, eşti atât de stupidă! Nate, dacă n-aş fi intervenit probabil aţi fi făcut sex şi apoi ai fi părăsit-o cum faci cu toate fetele!   
— Care e problema ta, Amanda? M-am trezit spunând. Crezi că dacă eşti rea cu toată lumea, o să rezolvi ceva? Deschideţi ochii şi uită-te în jur! Nu ai nici măcar un prieten pentru că te comporţi ca o scorpie!   
— Poftim? Eu?! Tu eşti cea care fură iubiţii altora!   
Te referi cumva la Nathan? Oh, nu! Nu ţi l-am furat. Îl poţi avea din partea mea.   
Mi-am luat geanta şi am dat să plec, dar Nate mi-a prins mâna.   
— Nu pleca, te duc eu acasă. N-o băga în seamă pe Amanda.    
— Lasă-mă pe mine, Nate. Rezolvă problema cu iubita ta.   
— Nu mai e iubita mea, Rose...Ne-am despărţit. Ea doar nu vrea sa accepte asta.   
— Zicând că te-am furat de la ea?    
—Habar nu am de unde i-a venit asta.    
— Dacă ai ştii tu...Scuze, Nate. Trebuie sa sun un taxi.   
— Stai! Ce vrei să spui?   
— Nu contează.   
Nate a alergat după mine şi mi-a prin mâinile, nelăsându-mă să evadez.   
—De ce te comporţi aşa?   
—Tu...tu chiar voiai sa mă săruţi sau voiai doar partea cu sexul?   
Nate s-a uitat confuz la mine, dar apoi a spus:   
— Aşa am simţit. Că vreau să te sărut.   
— Şi doar atât?   
— Şi că se poate să-mi placă de tine. Îmi place felul tău de a fi. Vrei să pari dură, când de fapt eşti cea mai blândă persoană pe care o cunosc. I-ai ţinut piept Amandei, deşi e clar că ţi-e frică de ea. Şi...mi-ai arătat o latură a mea pe care eu n-am putut s-o descopăr singur.    
Am zâmbit timid şi puteam sa jur că mă înroşisem.   
— Şi acum mă crezi nebun probabil...   
— Nu, e drăguţ ce-ai spus despre mine, dar...nu e atât de simplu. Nu pot să fiu a doua ta optiune după Amanda.   
— Nu eşti. Ai fost întotdeauna prima.   
— Până a apărut ea. Uite, Nate...am spus oftând, apreciez sinceritatea, dar...nu pot pur şi simplu să spun da şi să mă aventurez pentru o comoară care nu a fi găsită.   
— Ce vrei să spui?   
— Că va trebui să-mi dovedeşti că simţi ceea ce ai spus despre mine...şi că nu vrei doar să îmi vezi dormitorul. Înţelegi?   
— Da. Îţi voi dovedi, dar cum?   
— Asta trebuie să afli singur. Până atunci...putem fi prieteni.   
Nate s-a apropiat de mine şi i-am putut vedea sclipirea din ochi. Cum poate să se schimbe un om atât de uşor de la...baiat rău la baiatul blând şi grijuliu?   
Mi-am muşcat buza inferioară, iar când Nate şi-a pus degetele pe obrajii mei, m-am retras.   
— Noapte bună, Nathan.   
— Noapte bună, Rose.   
   
   
N-am ieşit imediat cu el.  


	2. Noul iubit al Amandei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda o să iasă cu fostul iubit al lui Rose pentru a o face geloasă.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lectură plăcută!

În câteva săptămâni urma să participăm la balul de absolvire. Amanda şi Nate nu se împăcaseră ceea ce mă bucura. Însă până la bal, trebuia să am un partener şi speram să fie Nathan cel care mă va duce la bal, altfel aş fi irosit o rochie superbă.   
   
   
— Deci cum merge cu „mister bad boy”? M-a întrebat Macy aşezându-se lângă mine, la masa de prânz din cantina liceului.   
— Habar nu am, Macy. Nu am mai vorbit cu el din seara aia. Încep să cred că a fost doar o glumă. Şi de ce îi spui „mister bad boy” ?   
— Pentru că e băiat şi e rău?   
Am început să râd.   
— Vorbind de lup...Mi-a făcut semn să mă uit în spatele meu şi l-am văzut pe Nate cu un trandafir în mână. Mi-am întors capul şi l-am ignorat.   
— Hei, Rose...Pot vorbi cu tine?   
— Uhm...ok.   
— Vă las singuri! A spus Macy plecând.   
— Pot să stau lângă tine? M-a întrebat.   
— Sigur.   
S-a aşezat şi s-a întors cu faţa spre mine.   
— Uhm...aş vrea să te întreb ceva...   
—Întreabă-mă.   
Nu m-am putut abţine şi mi-am muşcat buza inferioară. Eram nervoasă...ştiam că o să mă întrebe despre bal. Totuşi, am observat că-şi mutase câteva secunde privirea spre buzele mele. Îl distrăgea gestul meu.   
Ai vrea să fii partenera mea la balul de absolvire?   
— Da, sigur că vreau! Am spus fără ezitare. Ce aveam de pierdut? Corect, virginitatea şi...mi-a întins trandafirul şi l-am sărutat pe obraz.   
Ah, ce drăguţ! Am auzit vocea Amandei. Prinţul şi-a găsit prinţesa pe care s-o transforme în dovleac!   
   
   
Dispari, Amanda! N-ar trebui să fii cu iubitul tău?   
Oh, eşti gelos? Cute. Nu ar trebui să-ţi satisfaci iubita?   
   
   
—Uşurel, Amanda. N-avem nevoie de comentariile tale inteligente  
― Las-o, Nate. Nu merită să te cerţi cu ea pentru mine. Pot să mă apăr şi singură. Ascultă, Amanda...Nate s-a despărţit de tine pentru că aşa a vrut, nu din cauza mea sau a altei fete. Aşa că încetează. Peste două săptămâni absolvim şi o să scapi de mine. Bucură-te de asta!   
Am plecat imediat, lăsându-i pe Nate şi Amanda la masa unde stătusem eu. L-am auzit pe Nate strigându-mă, dar nu m-am întors. N-avea rost.   
― Rose, hei! Unde fugi aşa?   
― Ai avut dreptate, Macy. Nu merită...   
― Ce tot spuiacolo?   
― Amanda...vrea să intervină între mine şi Nate. N-are rost să lupt pentru el. O să câştige oricum.   
Macy a râs şi s-a întors spre Amanda şi Nate.   
― Eu cred că te înşeli, gagico. Uită-te doar cum se ceartă Nathan cu ea! Nu cred că o mai înghite prea mult după ce a aflat ce făcea ea cât el lucra la mall ca să-i cumpere cadou de aniversare.   
― Poftim? Ce a făcut?   
―Cât timp Nate muncea din greu, ea îşi făcea de cap cu...cam cu toţii băieţii disponibili din liceu. Şi nu doar cu liceenii.   
― Şi?   
― Nate a aflat şi că a avut o aventură cu cel mai bun prieten al lui... Acum nu mai vrea să aibă de a face cu ea niciodată...ca relaţie romantică zic. Deci mergi acolo şi vorbeşte cu el. Sau mai bine întoarce-te pentru că vine spre noi. 

M-am intors cu fata spre Nathan si am vazut-o pe Macy cum se indeparteaza. 

―Scuze, Amanda e...   
― Nu-i nimic. Oricum trebuie să ajung în clasă.  
― S-a intamplat ceva?   
― Nu.Scuză-mă...   
Am încercat să plec, dar Nate m-a tras de mână. 

―Ce e?   
― Ceva e nu e bine. De ce nu îmizici?   
― Nu...nu pot. Aș fi vrut să îți spun, dar nu pot.   
Nate s-a uitat la mine și mi-a mângâiat obrazul încet.   
―Iartă-mă, Rose. N-am vrut să te rănesc...   
―Nu ești tu devină, Nathan. E...greu de explicat. Nu vreau să fiu rănită. Nu mai pot să continui așa. Și nu știu ce vrei tu defapt de la mine. 

 

Nate mi-a luat mâna într-a lui și a sărutat-o. 

 

―Vreau sã ai încredere în mine. 

 

―De ce? Ce te-a făcut să îți schimb părerea despre mine? 

 

―Cred că nu am avut niciodatã o părerea rea despre tine ci doar am negat că am sentimente. 

 

―Și le-ai irosit cu Amanda? 

 

―Din păcate n-am iubit-o niciodată. 

 

―Și crezi că pe mine poți? 

 

―Mă voi strădui să fac relația asta sã meargă. 

 

M-am uitat la el si am râs. 

 

―Stai puțin. N-am zis nimic de o posibilã relație. Nu mă cunoști de ajuns. 

 

―Te cunosc cat sa stiu ca sunt... 

―Care e cartea mea preferatã? I-am zis întrerupandu-i propoziția.   
― Cartea? Algebra?  
― Nate... 

―Nu stiu. 

―Două mii de leghe sub mări de Jules Verne. 

―Corect. Asta urma sã zic.   
―Dacă vrei să fim împreună cu adevărat, trebuie sã înveți câteva chestii despre mine. Ce faci vineri?   
―Vrei sã ieșim la o întâlnire?   
―Doar zi-mi ce faci vineri! 

―Vineri searã merg o petrecere cu soră-mea. Părinții nu vor s-o lase singură. 

― Nate, sora ta are șaisprezece ani! Cum de n-o lasã singurã la o petrecere? am întrebat închizându-mi dulapul.

―E o petrecere de liceu. Le e frică de...știi tu...băieții care vor fi lângă ea. 

 

―Corect. 

 

―Poți veni cu mine dacã vrei. 

 

―Nu cred că e o idee bună, Nate. 

 

―De ce nu? E o petrecere... 

 

―A cui petrecere? 

 

―Al lui...Josh...Oh, da! 

 

Cine e Josh? Doar fostul meu iubit. Am fost împreunã ceva timp, apoi ne-am certat...din cauza cã eu nu doream să facem pasul...știți voi. Si cel mai bun prieten a lui Nate (cu care Amanda a avut o aventură)

 

―Scuze, Nate. Poate altă dată. 

 

―Încă nu ai... 

 

―Nu! 

 

―Dar el a trecut peste. Tu de ce nu poți? Să ii arăți cã nu îți pasã. 

 

―Pentru că, Nate, Josh a spus tuturor de ce ne-am despărțit. 

 

―Și? E ceva rău că te păstrezi proaspãtă? Rar vezi fete așa prin liceu. Multe sunt experimentate cat femei de 30 de ani. 

 

L-am lovit în umăr. 

 

―Scuze. Haide, putem să îl facem gelos puțin. 

 

―Nu! 

 

―Te rog... 

 

―Bine! Dar dacã se sărutã cu vreuna în fața mea, eu plec! 

 

―Bine. Vin să te iau la șapte. 

 

Dupã ore am plecat cãtre casã cu Macy. Auzeam ceva susoteli despre Josh, iar eu am observat cã una din fete seuita la mine. 

 

―Care e problema? 

 

― Rose...ai auzit cu cine iese Josh acum? 

 

Macy s-a încuntat la ele. 

 

―Nu ne intereseazã! 

 

― Macy, las-o. Spune! am zis.

 

―Iese cu fosta lui Nate. Așa-i drãguț? Foștii voștri se întâlnesc. 

 

Era ironică. Logic!

 

―Foarte bine...Macy, avem nevoie de planul de urgență. 


End file.
